youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dawko
Lewis K. Dawkins (Born: ), better known online as Dawko, is an English Gaming YouTuber. He plays the popular game, Five Nights at Freddy's and fan games of the game, and sometimes plays other random games. He currently lives in England, United Kingdom, with his gaming friend, Razzbowski. He sometimes plays with XxProClassGamerxx as well, but he has not played with him ever since he became inactive. History Dawko started out as a Twitch streamer and made his YouTube channel after he was featured on multiple YouTube channels as being the first person to discover the endoskeleton easter egg in Five Night at Freddy's 2. He was also the second person to beat the Ultimate Custom Night 50/20 mode on camera on July 9, 2018. The first person was Rhemery on July 8, just one day before Dawko. Along with some voice actors from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, he had also interviewed the creator himself, Scott Cawthon in his original web series called The FNaF Show. Personal Life Dawko lives in a small house with his parents in the United Kingdom. He has a black pug pet named Poncho since January 2015. Before he started live-streaming on Twitch, he often made vines every day around 2013. He is a big fan of YouTuber Markiplier, as he often wears a T-Shirt with him on it. YouTube Career Before he started focusing on his YouTube channel, he mostly streamed on his Twitch channel, playing Nintendo games and shooting games. He uploaded some highlights of his streams to his YouTube channel. After the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he started to record some easter eggs and secrets in the game as well as his theories. He then started playing more Five Nights at Freddy's fan games, which are the reasons his subscribers and views had been boosted up. On February 27th 2015, he announced that he had quit his university to focus on YouTube. After he posted his Let's Play on Five Nights at Frozen, the video gained millions of views, highly boosted up his channel's popularity. Dawko has some YouTuber friends and sometimes collaborates and plays games with them. In particular, he collaborates and is friends with 8-BitRyan, Bazamalam, Razzbowski, FusionZGamer, DAGames, Luigikid Gaming and The Game Theorist, among many others. Charity Stream In 2015 he hosted a live stream called Five Nights at St Jude's on his Twitch channel to raise money for the charity. The stream was very successful with the help from Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, who donated a total of 240 thousand dollars. Because of that, he decided to host a charity live stream or two for St. Jude every year. Dawko has also hosted several charity live streams for other different companies. Some of them are WWF Charity Livestream which has been hosted for several years, and the American Red Cross in 2017. The FNaF Show The FNaF Show is a web series hosted by Dawko. The series currently has two seasons. The first episode was released on January 20, 2018, followed by 8 more to round out the first season. The second season contained 10 episodes, and the first episode was released on September 8, 2018. Season 2 was more focused on Ultimate Custom Night and is the first season Dawko brought in fan-games creators to interview as well as actors and YouTubers. It is also the first season to have an official theme song, sang by not only Dawko himself, but several FNaF voice actors. In this show, Dawko, as the interviewer, interviews notable people associated with the Five Nights at Freddy's series, including voice actors such as Kellen Goff (who voiced Funtime Freddy, Molten Freddy and Fredbear) and Andy Field (who voiced Hand Unit, Tutorial Unit and others). He has also interviewed other YouTubers related to FNaF, like MatPat from The Game Theorists and his friend Razzbowski, and in Season 2 he began interviewing the creators of fan-games, like Emil Macko (the creator of Five Nights at Candy's), Kane Carter (the creator of POPGOES), Nikson (the creator of The Joy of Creation and Those Nights at Rachel's), and JeliLiam (the creator of Final Nights). Rarely, Dawko will do something other than interviewing in the show. For example, in Season 1 Episode 2, he baked a big cupcake based on one featured in FNaF 2 with DAGames. So far, every time a season has ended Dawko has collaborated with YouTube musician CG5 to make a FNaF song. These are respectively Like It or Not, released at the end of Season 1 (currently Dawko's most-viewed video), and Make Your Move, released at the end of Season 2. CG5 also helped to create the FNaF Show theme song for Season 2. Animations Dawko used to showcase some of the fan-animated videos on his channel. There are a total of 5 animations on his channel, while all of them are animated by YouTube animator Eric Striler. Music Career While most of Dawko's videos are Let's Plays, he has made a few music videos on his channels, although not many in comparison to the rest of his content. His first official original song on his channel was made on April 2018 with help from another YouTube singer called CG5. The sng, "Like It or Not", was based on Five Nights at Freddy's 6 and created for the finale of The FNaF Show Season 1. The song later became the most viewed video on his channel. His next original song on his channel is called Make Your Move, an Ultimate Custom Night song released in November 2018, again with some help from CG5. This song, however, is rather different. The song is about Dawko beating 50/20 mode in Ultimate Custom Night, and references the deal he made with Scott Cawthon to beat the challenge. These music videos also featured SourceFilm Animations, made by YouTube animators Coda and Foxbear Films. Dawko used to have a small music channel called DawkTunes. The channel was created on June 6th, 2016, and the first song he uploaded was a cover of Little House by Amanda Seyfried. The reception was very positive, praising Dawko's voice and guitar skills. He then made another cover of Issues by Julia Michaels. However, since 2017, he decided to upload music videos on his main channel instead. While the original channel currently has no uploads, some of the original cover videos have been re-uploaded by an impersonator using the same channel name. Before Like It or Not was released, he was featured a few times in other YouTubers' music videos. For example, he was featured in CG5's songs called Labyrinth (a Five Nights at Freddy's 6 song) and Projections (a Bendy and The Ink Machine song). Darko Darko is the evil version of Dawko appearing in more recent videos. When Ultimate Custom Night was in development, Dawko made a challenge with Scott Cawthon where he can get to interview Scott Cawthon if he beats 50/20 mode, while he has to make a fan game called FANF 7 if he gives up. Dawko mentioned if Scott made the game harder, his sanity will drop. When the sanity finally dropped to 0%, Dawko posted a video called "a message to Scott Cawthon :)". In the video, Dawko had became insane and kidnapped all his friends, 8-BitRyan, Bazamalam, Razzbowski, and DAGames. He threatened Scott to make the game easier, but the friends successfully escaped except Bazamalam. This video was the first time Darko appeared. Darko made another cameo appearance in a video named "51/20 Mode?...". He acted as he didn't remember what he did to his friends, and while he read Scott mentioning "51/20 Mode", Darko took over his body for a minute. Unlike other YouTuber's alter egos, Dawko didn't fully act like he didn't know anything about Darko. He claimed that the video was just a joke and nothing really happened (although Darko's eyes appeared at that time). In the next video, he even directly said that Darko had taken a break for his holiday, List of Games Played NOTE: This list does not include Dawko's compilation series such as 3 Random FNaF Games or Bad FNaF Games. * Pokémon Emerald * Dance Central 3 * Destiny * Wii Sports Club * WarioWare: Smooth Moves * Five Nights at Freddy's * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * Pokémon X * Hyrule Warriors * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Just Dance 2015 * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Pokémon Omega Ruby * I Am Bread * Five Nights at Treasure Island * Escape from Freddy's * Five Nights at Wario's * 8-Bit Freddy's * The Very Organised Thief * Five Nights at Thomas's * Five Nights at Chuck E Cheese's * Fazbear Nightmare * Five Nights at Wario's 2 * Five Nights at The Krusty Krab * One Night at Flumpty's * Five Nights at Treasure Island: Remastered * Muddy Heights * Sanicball * There is No Pause Button * Five Nights at Thomas's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Outlast * Monstrum * Five Nights at Frozen * Five Nights at Wario's 3 * Five Nights at Tubbyland * Five Nights at Villager's * Pikachu.exe * Five Nights at Asylum * Antbassador * Five Golden Nights at Freddy's * Handless Millionaire * A Good Wife * A Good Husband * Fazbear 4 * Process * Five Nights at Thomas's 3 * The Tender Cut * Five MLG Nights * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * The Terrible Old Man * The Return of The Puppet 2 * The Stranger * Five Golden Nights at Freddy's 2 * Hounds: The Last Hope * Kill the Plumber * Scrap Garden * Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 * Kerbal Space Program * Splatoon * One F***ing Night at Flumpty's * Five Nights at The Chum Bucket * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Masochisia * The Return to Freddy's 4 * Agar.io * 90 Second Portrait * Five Nights at Freddy's Hand Doctor * Five Nights at Pokemon's * LEGO Worlds * Five Nights to Remember * Super Flail * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * Sit N' Survive * Fallout Shelter * Rage Quit * Geometry Dash * Garry's Mod * Five Nights at Ronald's * Meditations of a Mobile Device * Clown House * Whack Your Neighbour * Hot Date * Five Nights at Freddy's Dentist * Don't Starve Together * MacBat 64 * The Desolate Hope * Bloody Trapland * Left 4 Dead 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Piñata Bash * Dead Realm * Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 * Little Big Planet 3 * Super Mario Maker * Call of Duty: Black Ops III * One Golden Night at Freddy's * Sonic Dreams * Until Dawn * Kill the Plumber 2 * Towel Required! * Castle Crashers Remastered * Mount Your Friends * Skylanders Superchargers * 123 Slaughter Me Street * One Night to Remember * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Adventure Time: Ski Safari * Star Wars: Battlefront * Transformers Devastation * Minecraft: Story Mode * The Desolate Room * Neuro & Windlands * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * One Night at Freddy's 3D * Project Jumpscare * Halo 5: Guardian * FNAF World Halloween Edition * Unreal Shift at Freddy's * Fallout 4 * Xenoblade Chronicles X * Insanity * Slendytubbies 2D * Mario Tennis Ultra Smash * Boogeyman * Christmas Shopping Simulator * Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth * Cluck Yegger in Escape From The Planet of The Poultroid * The Joy of Creation * Just Cause 3 * Sleep Tight * Pokémon Academy Life * Emily Wants to Play * Five Nights at Freddy's Ear Doctor * Undertale * Ben and Ed * Wick * Christmas Nightshift * The Return to Freddy's 5 * Forklift Man * The Fright Before That Night * Who's Your Daddy * Will You Press the Button? * Will You Rather? * Let's Play Simulator 2018 * SAAAM * Double Kick Heroes * Final Nights * Dead Trailz * Back to Dinosaur Island * Plants Vs. Zombies: Garder Warfare 2 * Goat Simulator: PAYDAY * FNaF World * Those Nights at Rachel's * Pocket Mortys * Rides with Strangers * Maximum Override * Slime Rancher * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD * Firewatch * Bear Haven Nights * Pokken Tournament * The Walking Dead: Michonne * Five Nights at Candy's 2 * The Culling * FNaF Nose Doctor * Luigi's Mansion * Move Or Die * Five Nights at Wario's Remastered * Lucky's Tale * Adventure Time Magic Man's Head Games * POPGOES Arcade * Slither.io * Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Free Roam * Diep.io * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * Mario Kart Double Dash * Wings.io * YouTubers Life * The Dolls * Dayshift at Freddy's * Wilds.io * Overwatch * Dead by Daylight * Notes of Obsession * Kirby Robobot * Monster Hunter Generations * Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken * POPGOES * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * The Shift at Fazbear's Fright * Pokémon GO * Google Feud * A Fragment of Her * We Happy Few * The Rake * Yooka-Laylee Toybox * CASE: Animatronics * The Advanture Pals * No Man's Sky * Pokémon Uranium * Quick Horrors * My Last Friday * Play With Me * Crash Bandicoot * Nightmare Before Disney * Power Drill Massacre * Buried Beneath * Final Nights Redux * Pewdiepie Tuber Simulator * Five Nights at Candy's 3 * Outlast 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Until Dawn: Rush of Blood * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Kitchen * Pokémon Sun & Moon Demo * Hide and Shriek * Hello Neighbour * Super FNaF * The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition * 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 * Dayshift at Freddy's 2 * The Puppet * Sara Is Missing * Wormax.io * Home Sweet Home * ARAYA * Pokémon Moon * Werewolves Within * Happy Wheels * Astroneer * Tattletail * Mortem * Overnight 2 * Captured * Raft * Subnautica * Five Nights at Freddy's -Ultimate Edition * Empty: Springlocked * JOLLY * MONO * Five Nights at Freddy's: Final Hours * Boogeyman 2 * Bendy and the Ink Machine * FNAF Night Horrors * FNaF 4 3D * Five Nights at Candy's World * FNAF Lost and Found * Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion: HD Renovation * Five Nights at Freddy's: Evolution * A Weekend at Daisy's * Finding Bigfoot * Night in the Woods * POPGOES Arcade 2 * One Night at Freddy's * ToyBox * Fariwalk: The Past * Five Nights in Their World * Kindergarten * Little Nightmares * Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality * Drawful 2 * FNAF 2 3D * The Silent House * Rat Simulator * One Night at Freddy's 2 * Superhot VR * Friday the 13th: The Game * Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy * Arizona Sunshine VR * Perception * Bendy and the Ink Machine 2D * The Unspoken * Robo Recall VR * Wilson's Heart * One Week at Flumpty's * The Joy of Creation: Story Mode * Ultimate Chicken Horse * Zooicide * BonBon * Fredbear's Fright * Roblox * Fredbear and Friends * Run Rooms * Shrek's Carnival Craze * Slendytubbies 3 * Shrek's Carnival Craze 2 * Nights at Fazbear's Fright * They Come At Poop Time * JOLLY 3 * IT VR * Cuphead * Duck Season * Five Nights Before Freddy's 2 * They Come At Poop Time 2 * Emily Wants to Play Too * Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined * IT * Baby's Nightmare Circus * Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy * Endless Inside * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Frosty Nights * Fredbear and Friends: Reboot * Planet of Bloodthirsty Santa * Doki Doki Literature Club * Rusty Lake Paradise * SOS: The Ultimate Escape * Bendy in Nightmare Run * Bubba's Diner * Rusty Lake Roots * Blood Bath Bay * Final Hours 3 * 3AM at the Krusty Krab * Dormitabis * Spongebob Day of Terror * A Nightmare on Sesame Street * Seas of Thieves * Those Nights at Rachel's 2: Reloaded * Five Nights at Freddy's Remake * Spaghet * Try to Fall Asleep * Post-Shift * A Shadow Over Freddy's * Fredbear and Friends: A Twisted Awakening * Friday the 13th: Killer Puzzle * SCP: Containment Breach * Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Darkness Dwells * Obsolete: After the Accident * Beware * FNaF Arcade * JOLLY 3: Chapter 2 * Advanced Education with Victor Strobovski * The Prequel of The Ink Demon * Baldi's Unreal Basics in Education and Learning * Doofus * Ultimate Custom Night * Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot * Vive Nights at Freddy's * Baldi's Basics Field Trip: Camping * CASE 2: Animatronics Survival * Secret Neighbour * Scott in Space! * Five Nights at Freddy's Reborn * Eggs for Bart * Five Nights at Fredbear's * Twisted Reality * Marvel's Spider-Man * Ultimate Nintendo Night * Momo * Clearing Your Name * Porkchop's Adventure * Project Fredbear * Dark Deception * Baldi's Basics in Nightmares * Identity V * Dayshift at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 3D * The Watson-Scott Test * Rejected Custom Night * Hidden Gems: A FNaF Epilouge * FNaF Origins * Slendertubbies: They're Coming * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Baby's Nightmare Circus Bike Fighter * Deltarune * Slendytubbies: The Devil Among Us * Fortnite * Last Year: The Nightmare This page was created on October 22, 2015, by Gingey Boi. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers